


Dreamt

by MercyTheFox



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Nightmares, Ozpin see the good in Qrow, Summer died while on a mission with Qrow, blame, idk what i created, is fucking FLUFF, writers block is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Qrow’s eyes moved side to side, his breathing was strained. Hand at his side, the warm sticky blood told him he was still alive. But not for long, a mission gone wrong, alone and surrounded. Blood covered everything, as though it were a fresh rain. Grimm inching closer and closer, eyes on the wounded pray. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he breathed out, red eyes stinging with tears. “S-Summer.” Back against the broke old building, knees weak protecting the body he clung too. Cold, and motionless, blood soaked clothes, it was all his fault if he just hadden gone with her. She might still be alive, so he thought anyway, “I’ll see you soon.”Grimm seeing no chance of a fight back, ran, running right for him.A flash of light, an explosion, “Qrow?! Qrow can you hear me?! Please stay with me!”“Qrow?”***A/N: I have writers block, trying to brake out of it. I need prompts so baaaad! =A=





	Dreamt

**Author's Note:**

> I've got bad writers block again. I need prompts so baaaad! =A=

Qrow took a long swig from his flask, a deep breath, eyes shut. The consent clicking, a peaceful sound he missed. Fingers brushing through his hair, “You’ve been drinking more than normal.” Qrow snorted.   
“That’s an understatement.” his reply slightly slurred as he put the flask to his lips. Nimble fingers stealing it away putting the lid back on.   
“This is a school you know.” fingers gone from his hair, Qrow cracked an eye open with a pout. Ozpin gave one of his knowing smirks and dropped the flask in a locked box. “Less drinking more sleeping, you’ve been gone for months. And it shows, Qrow how much sleep have you gotten since you left?”

Qrow let himself lay out on the single white couch that stood out in the room, “Enough.” he replied, hidden and cryptic as always. Something that always seemed to annoy Taiyang, a trait he blamed Ozpin for. Ozpin shook his head, “When was the last time _you_ got any sleep, headmaster.” His head turned to the older man raising an eyebrow.   
“More than you.” Ozpin placed a hand to Qrow’s forehead, a habit from long ago. Qrow knew it was useless to convince the man he was fine. The yawn that slipped out betrayed him, “Sleep, I’ll be back.”   
Qrow tried so very hard to stay away, he never would know if it were the gear’s constant movement that calmed him, or Ozpin’s presets. 

\--  
 _Qrow’s eyes moved side to side, his breathing was strained. Hand at his side, the warm sticky blood told him he was still alive. But not for long, a mission gone wrong, alone and surrounded. Blood covered everything, as though it were a fresh rain. Grimm inching closer and closer, eyes on the wounded pray. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he breathed out, red eyes stinging with tears. “S-Summer.” Back against the broke old building, knees weak protecting the body he clung too. Cold, and motionless, blood soaked clothes, it was all his fault if he just hadden gone with her. She might still be alive, so he thought anyway, “I’ll see you soon.”_

_Grimm seeing no chance of a fight back, ran, running right for him._

_A flash of light, an explosion, “Qrow?! Qrow can you hear me?! Please stay with me!”_

_“Qrow?”_

\--  
Qrow’s eyes snapped open gasping, a hand pushing him back down on the couch. Heart racing his eyes looked to the person, “Relax, you’re safe.” Ozpin smiled softly. Qrow leaned back, his head resting in Ozpin’s lap.   
“I should had died.” he mumbled.   
“Could had, maybe, should had? Never.” Fingers tangling themselves in the dark locks. “I image it wouldn’t sit well with Summer if you thought that.”   
“Mmmm, no probably not. She’d most likely drag me around my by ear and tell me I was important.” he chucked but as his eyes opened they were sad, “I killed her though, Tai will never forgive me. Why should he.”  
“Qrow that was not your fault.” Qrow shook his head pulling himself up off the couch.   
“You weren’t there!” Ozpin grabbed his wrist standing to his feet,  
“I was though, I saw the aftermath, I was the one who gave you both that mission. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.” His eyes shifted to the ground. “You’re semblance has nothing to with it.”   
“How do you know that?” Qrow wanted to pull away, but couldn’t. “How can you be so sur-”

Qrow’s eyes widened, the grip on his wrist tightened a gentle hand on his cheek. Soft filmler warm lips upon his, faded away far too soon for his liking. “A semblance does not make us who we are, we make who we are. You have done everything to keep Ruby and Yang safe.” Ozpin pressed one more soft kiss to Qrow’s lips.

“That doesn’t stop the hurting.” Qrow gave a sad smile and wrapped an arm around Ozpin’s waist the other lacing their fingers together. “Maybe another kiss?” he smirked, eyes shining in mischief.   
“You are unbelievable.” Qrow laughed, heart light’n even just if it was for the moment. 

 

 

“Can I have my flask back now?”


End file.
